Various conditions may affect skeletal joints such as the deterioration, elongation, shortening, or rupture of soft tissues, cartilage, and/or bone associated with the joint and consequent laxity, pain, and/or deformity. It may be desirable to change the angular alignment of a bone or a portion of a bone to restore function and/or reduce pain. It likewise may be desirable to fuse a joint to fix the bones of the joint in a better angular alignment or reduce pain caused by motion at the joint. It may also be desirable to support a fractured bone to allow healing of the fracture to occur. It may also be desirable to support an implant on a bone. To this end, various osteotomy procedures, joint fusion procedures, fracture fixation procedures, joint resurfacing procedures, implants and instruments have been proposed. Such procedures have been performed throughout the body to make various angular adjustments in, fuse joints associated with, fuse fractures associated with, and/or resurface articular surfaces of tibia, fibula, femur, pelvis, humerus, ulna, radius, carpal, metacarpal, tarsal, metatarsal, phalangeal and other bones.